In the heat of Night
by Alex118
Summary: A oneshot Between a night of passion between Alex and Helena. Be warned this is a lemon.


In the heat of Night

Helena's P.O.V

Ahh my body is so hot! I don't get it I'm naked and Alex isn't even touching me. My hands are shaking as I run them up and down my body. I let out a soft moan almost hoping to wake Alex up so he can help me with this. I feel Alex turn around. "Well I was wondering how long you would last." I feel his hand rub my clit. "Ahh Alex! Oh that feels so good ah!" My hair is all over the place without my bow. I feel his left hand pinch's my nipple. "Alex that hurts." He stops and then starts rubbing it. "Sorry. Also you look really good with your hair down." He keeps touching me. "Ohhh Alex please don't stop. It feels so good ah!" I can feel his abs on my lower back it feels like i'm in heaven. "You know Helena it would seem to me that while you're in this state I could do whatever I want to you." I can feel my face burning he's right when i'm hot like this I'd let him do anything to me. "Here love let me cool you down." I can feel his hands getting colder Ahh my god this shouldn't be possible but his touch is now freezing cold but it's still not helping. "Alex i'm still hot put it in me please." I feel his hands warming up again. He slowly turns me around so that we are facing each other. "Are you sure you want too?" He asks me that every time. I know why he asks but my answer is always "Yes Alex I need you inside me please just put it in!" He pulls me in closer our bodies becoming one as he enters me. "Ahh yes Alex j..just like that. OOOhhh!" he then slowly pulls out and back in. "Hmm Alex I love this feeling." My arms wrap around him pulling myself even closer. "I love it too Helena but there's one more thing I like about this even more." I can't help but wonder what he means. I mean what could be better than this the two of us making love, the feeling that we are the only two people in the world, A place and a time just for the two of us. I ask you what could be better than that? "What I mean Helena is that we are doing this out of love and no one can come between us." Ok I do love that we are doing this out of love but there is something I have to say. But talking is really hard when every move we make causes even more pleasure. "Ah A...Alex I w..want you to know that you mean the world to me I can't see my life w...without you in it mmmh." He pecks me on the lips. "Well I guess it's a good thing we're getting married isn't it ?" I moan a few more times before I can respond he just feels sooo good inside me. "Y...yes it is good Oh! I can't for our wedding night." He's smirking then he whispers in my ear. "Me either in fact I'm planning a surprise just for that night." "What do you mean by surprise?" He is still smirking. "I can't tell you it's a surprise but I know you'll love trust me." I feel his arms lightly rubbing my sides. "O..oh ok Alex but could you at least give me a little hint please?" "Ok here's a little taste of your surprise." He then goes in even deeper inside me but it feels better than it normally does and I didn't know that was even possible. "Ahhh! I'm close i'm gonna cum. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I came so easily how am I going to last through our wedding night if I cum that fast? "Alex don't hold back keep going I want to feel you cum inside me!" He quickly releases his seed inside me and it feels good. "It's too bad that we can't have kids of our own Alex." He pulls out of me. "yeah I guess it is really sad." Oh me and my big mouth. "Alex i'm sorry I didn't mean to." he puts a finger on my lips. "It's ok Helena. So have you cooled down yet?" I still feel hot but I should be able to sleep but I really want Alex to feel better an idea just pops into my head. "No I think I need a cold shower and I need some help with my hair and back." I give him a little wink. "Ok then shall we?" We both get out of bed and head for the bathroom. We step into the shower Alex closes the shower door behind him. I turn the cold water tap on and the cool water pours all over me then I feel Alex behind me. He picks up my favorite shampoo and rubs it into my hair I close my eyes so I don't get soap in them. Alex keeps running his hands through my hair but then I feel his hands wrap around my sides and move up. I'm trembling at the touch with my eyes closed I feel like he's having his way with me just as I hoped he would. "Keep your eyes closed Helena I want to try something." I nod then I feel him move closer until there is no space between. "I want you to bend over a little." I do as he asks my hands are on a rod I use in case I slip. Alex rubs his member over my clit it feels really good but I can't stand it when he teases me like this. I feel my knees are about give way so I lower myself to the floor. I'm on my knees my eyes are still closed. I want to pleasure Alex and I want to try something I've never done this before but I want to make him cum for a change. So I turn myself around so Alex is in front of me. I move closer and open my mouth. "Helena what are you d...doing?" I then open my eyes and lick his hard member "Helena you don't need to do this." I can tell he likes it but he doesn't want me to think I have to do this but I want to please him I want him to feel what I feel every time he touches me. "You are right Alex I don't have to do this but I want to just let me pleasure you please." He sighs "Ok Helena go for it." I then put his member into my mouth it tastes good I have read a few romance books so I should try moving my head back and forth. I feel his hands on the back of my head keeping me in place so he does like what i'm doing good. I keep moving back and forth taking in as much of him as I can. I start to use my tongue to help I feel him throbbing he's going to cum soon. "Helena I can't take this anymore i'm going to." He cums right in my mouth it tastes good I sallow it all. Then I feel Alex get on top of me pushing my back to the wet floor of the shower. He kisses my neck. "My turn." He then starts to head down and starts licking my clit. "Ah! Alex I." "Shh don't say anything. Just enjoy this. Ok?" "Ok." He keeps licking me oh this feels great I knew he could do great things with his tongue but this is. Oh ah i'm so close. "Alex i'm cumming again ah!" I cum all over him. We stand up and wash each other off. "That was great Alex we need to do this more often." He smiles. "Well it is a good workout." We then dry off and head back to are room. "Good night Helena." Alex says as he wraps his arms around me." "Good night Alex." we both say I love and kiss each other before we fall asleep.

**Well this took me a long time to write so I hope you enjoyed it I hope to have my next story up as soon as I can but I still need to inform you my dear readers that I am going to try to improve my writing so chapters will take longer to write but they will be longer as a result I look forward to writing more about these two until next time this is Alex118 signing off goodbye.**


End file.
